Death Note
Geschaffen wurde Death Note von der Autorin Tsugumi Ohba und dem Zeichner Takeshi Obata (bekannt durch Hikaru no Go, das aber mit Death Note nicht zu vergleichen ist). Death Note ist ein unglaublich beeindruckender Anime, der einem an vielen Stellen den Atem stocken lässt. Es ist eine komplexe und intelligente Geschichte, die durch ihre Vielschichtigkeit mit einem Roman mithalten kann. Geschichte Der hochintelligente Schüler Light Yagami ist von seinem Leben und der Welt um ihn unglaublich gelangweilt und enttäuscht. Er will in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters Sōichirō Yagami treten und Polizist werden, um Verbrecher bestrafen zu können. Eines Tages während der Schule sieht er durch das Fenster, wie ein schwarzes Notizbuch vom Himmel zu Boden fällt. Nach dem Unterricht nimmt er das unscheinbare Notizbuch, nach einigem Zögern auf. Auf dem Umschlag steht ‚Death Note’ und in ihm ist auf Englisch eine Gebrauchsanweisung, in der steht, dass man Menschen töten kann, in dem man ihren Namen in das Buch schreibt und sich dabei ihr Gesicht vorstellt. Wird eine Ursache dazugeschrieben, stirbt der Mensch daran, wird keine angegeben, stirbt er an Herzversagen. Am Anfang hält Light das natürlich für einen Scherz, doch wer das Buch in die Hand nimmt, wird es auf jeden Fall zumindest einmal ausprobieren. Als die ersten Menschen, deren Namen er in das Buch schreibt, sterben, ist er am Anfang entsetzt darüber, dass er ein Mörder geworden ist. Doch schnell wird ihm mit der Kühle eines Genies klar, dass er sich so über alle Menschen stellen kann und sagt selbst, dass er sich zum ‚Gott der neuen Welt’ machen wird. thumb|Light Inzwischen wird es dem Todesgott Ryuk in der Welt der Todesgötter langweilig. Ryuk beschließt, in die Welt der Menschen zu gehen und das Death Note zu suchen, das er dort verloren hat. Ehemals schrieben die Todesgötter die Namen ihrer Opfer in die Death Notes, aber schon lange kümmert sie sich nicht mehr wirklich um ihre Aufgabe. Tatsächlich ist Ryuk sehr angetan vom neuen Besitzer des Death Note. Die Schärfe von Lights Verstand und dessen Skrupellosigkeit faszinieren ihn. Fortan existiert ein Band zwischen Light und Ryuk, bis Light stirbt, oder das Death Note an Ryuk zurückgibt. Niemand, der das Death Note nicht berührt hat, kann den dazugehörigen Todesgott sehen und so ist Ryuk für alle anderen Menschen unsichtbar. Ryuk, der furchteinflößend aussieht, sich aber eher wie ein lässiger Teenager benimmt, weicht fortan nicht mehr von Lights Seite, fungiert jedoch als neutraler Beobachter, der keinerlei Partei ergreift. Systematisch beginnt Light damit Schwerverbrecher auf immer die gleiche Art und Weiße aus zu töten, um so andere vor Verbrechen zurück schrecken zu lassen. So will er ‚Kira, wie er im Internet und den Medien gennant wird, die Welt verbessern. Spannend wird es, als sich der Privatdetektiv L ins Geschehen mit einmischt. Keiner kennt sein Gesicht oder wahren Namen, sodass Kira keine Chance hat, ihn zu töten. So beginnt eine hetzjagt der beiden Kontrahenten. Wird L Kira schnappen können und so die Morde unterbinden? Oder findet Kira L’s wahren Namen und sein Gesicht heraus und tötet ihn…? Nach und nach schließen sich auf beiden Seiten noch Mitspieler an, wie zum Beispiel Misa Amane, die genau wie Kira ein Death Note und einen Todesgott, der Rem heißt, an ihrer Seite hat. L arbeitet unter anderm mit der Polizei zusammen, sein Unterhändler mit ihnen ist der vermögende Erfinder Watari. Im späteren Verlauf der Geschichte kommen noch Near, Mello, Teru und Shidoh dazu. Charaktere Light Yagami / Kira ist die Hauptfigur des Animes und ein Genie. Er findet das Death Note von Ryuk und versucht mit dem Notzizbuch eine neue Welt zu erschaffen, ohne jedliche Kriminalität. L. Lawliet oder nur L ist der Gegenspieler von Light. Er ist ein großer Denker, ähnlich wie Light. Er ist ein Privatermittler und ermittelt während des Animes gegen Light. Misa Amane ist ein großer Fan von Kira und findet ebenfalls ein Death Note eines anderen Shinigami. Wie es der Zufall so will treffen sie sich und Misa verliebt sich in Light. Sōichirō Yagami ist Light's Vater sowie ein Polizist, er leitet die Ermittlungen gegen Kira. Watari ist L's Helfer und vertritt L in der Öffentlichkeit. Near streitet sich später mit Mello um den Titel L's, nach dem dieser starb. Er arbeitet bei einer Geheimorganisation, der SPK. Mello erhält ebenfalls ein Death Note. Seine impulsive Art macht ihn gefährlich und unvorhersehbar, wobei er sogar mit Verbrechern zusammenarbeitet. Letztendlich gibt er Near aber wichtige Hinweise, bevor er von Kira ermordet wird. Teru Mikami wird zu X-Kira, da Light ihm seine "Aufgabe" überträgt. Er ist Light treu untergeben und ein ebenfalls sehr intelligenter Mensch. Ryuk ließ aus Langeweile sein Death Note in die Menschenwelt fallen. Er muss Light begleiten, da er sein Death Note besitzt. Er liebt Äpfel über alles. Rem ist der Todesgott dem Misa's Death Note ghört. Er stirbt später. Shidoh sucht verzweifelt nach seinem Death Note, welches Ryuk geklaut hat. Er arbeitet später mit Mello zusammen da der sein Death Note besitzt. Hintergrundinfos / Eindruck Death Note ist ein Manga / Anime, bei dem man sich nicht so sicher ist, auf welcher Seite man steht. Was ist gut und was böse? Ist ein Mörder böse, der nur Schwerverbrecher tötet? Ein Detektiv, der über Leichen geht um an sein Ziel zu kommen? Wer sollte 'gewinnen'? Interessant ist auch, dass der glatte Musterschüler der Killer ist, während ein oft psychopathisch wirkendes Superhirn die Seite des Gesetzes vertritt. Man kann sich weder der Anziehungskraft von L, noch dem Charisma von Light entziehen. Manga Am 1. August 2006 wurde die Light Novel Death Note: Another Note: Los Angeles BB Renzoku Satsujin Jiken (DEATH NOTE: Anazā Nōto Rosangerusu BB renzoku satsujin jiken), geschrieben von Ishin Nishio, bei Shūeisha veröffentlicht. Die Light Novel soll im Juni 2008 bei Tokyopop in Deutschland erscheinen. Die ersten zehn Bände des Mangas verkauften sich in Japan bis Mai 2006 über fünfzehn Millionen Mal.1 2007 war Death Note für den Osamu-Tezuka-Kulturpreis und den Seiun-Preis nominiert. 2007 gewann der Manga den Publikumspreis Sondermann auf der Frankfurter Buchmesse in der Kategorie Manga/Manhua International. Anime Auf Anime-loads kann man sich alle 37 Folgen Deutschem Sub anschauen. Wenn man ein etwas anderes Ende sehen möchte, sollte man die letzten 4 Kapitel des Manga Band 12 lesen. Autoren: ManekiNeko Betas: Kategorie: Death Note